


You're Awful, I Love You by onawingandaswear (中文翻译)

by cryforwhat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, as non-crack as I could make it, seven evil exes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	You're Awful, I Love You by onawingandaswear (中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Awful, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819666) by [onawingandaswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onawingandaswear/pseuds/onawingandaswear). 



标题：You're Awful, I Love You  
作者：onawingandaswear  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：内含《汉尼拔》必有的血腥暴力设定，不喜勿看。  
说明：《歪小子斯科特对抗全世界（Scott pilgrim vs the World）》梗，标题来自Ludo的歌《Love Me Dead》。  
  
  
  
“听着，哪怕这种关系没法更进一步，我们只能继续当朋友，有一些事情你应该知道。”  
  
汉尼拔把搅拌器搁到一侧，迎接威尔含着歉意的目光，心中为延长的眼神接触雀跃不已，尽管威尔明显很不自在。  
  
“我原希望到了这个节骨眼，告诉我任何事情都会让你释然呢，好威尔。”  
  
威尔露出苦笑，手指扭着葡萄酒杯的把儿。  
  
“别恐慌，好吗？答应我这一点。”  
  
“我为什么要恐慌呢？”汉尼拔问道，他开始感觉好奇的心弦拨动起来，但烤箱定时器响了，他的思绪不由得被拖到其他地方。  
  
威尔吸了一口气，接着慢慢呼了出来。  
  
“我知道你即将给我吃什么，而且我知道你就是切萨皮克开膛手。”  
  
汉尼拔本想停下来评估情况，然而在这动荡的一刻，他满脑子却是如果自己没有重掌理智，娇嫩的肉质就会变干硬。  
  
“果真如此？”汉尼拔说，一边小心不去迎接威尔的目光，一边搜索抹布移开煎锅以防烫到手指。  
  
“是的。自从我们第二次见面时你给我带来早餐就知道了。”威尔现在的口气更有自信了，仿佛守着汉尼拔的黑暗秘密就跟忍住不去剧透某部有趣电影的结局一样不便。  
  
“那并非我第一次品尝人肉。”威尔抿了一口酒，汉尼拔注视着他吞咽时喉咙的动态。好长一段时间以来，汉尼拔首次完全丧失心理认知，他实在参不透这番谈话将可能导向何方。  
  
“不过，”威尔继续说，“就我看来，你是迄今为止烹饪手法最高超的厨师。”  
  
这句好评让汉尼拔心中冒起某种类似自豪的情感，然而现实情况让他回过神来。  
  
“你说这番话是什么意思？”汉尼拔问道，他的手忙活着膳食，错过威尔的表情变得充满歉意。  
  
“我知道你对我的兴趣超越了柏拉图式的情感，而我必须承认自己也颇有同感。”  
  
汉尼拔没有错过这番话的讽刺程度比威尔揭穿自己真正身份更快地让他停止动作。然而汉尼拔还没来得及回复，威尔就稳稳地举起一只手。  
  
“这就是问题所在，”威尔说。“我有一些前任，他们特别热衷于……”他停顿了一下，凝视着自己的玻璃杯，仿佛暗红色的液体藏着他正在搜索的话语。“欺凌，”最终威尔说道。“他们特别喜欢欺凌任何对我显露兴趣的潜在追求者。”  
  
汉尼拔挺直腰杆，挑衅地指向他们之间的一个陶瓷大浅盘，上面盛放着一种威尔心知肚明的肉，坦白讲，以人类肝脏为主要成分。  
  
“我知道你是一个熟练的杀手。”威尔赔礼，他从盘子里抽出一条嫩煎过的豌豆芽。“可是你已经见过托比亚斯，所以打倒了一个，还剩六个。”  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔轻声说道，他把双掌落在料理台上撑住自己。“你是在告诉我，你有一些会因为我追求你而企图杀害我的前任情人？”  
  
威尔一开始并没有作答，而是选择戳起汉尼拔面前那个盘子里的一块肝脏，汉尼拔判断不出威尔咀嚼时是否有意夸大愉悦的声响。  
  
“你加了芥菜籽吗？别回答那个问题，我尝得出来。”威尔吞咽后告诉他。“我这人特别吸引某种性格特征的人。爱嫉妒的那种。”  
  
“也就是说，你跟托比亚斯·巴奇约会过？”  
  
“一年前我们尴尬到沮丧地约会过两次，他断定我达不到他的高标准。不过那并没有阻止他认定我不应该跟其他人约会。”威尔粗略地扫视了汉尼拔的厨房一眼。“他以为我‘没教养’。”  
  
汉尼拔猛地把切肉刀的尖儿扎进砧板，这几乎让威尔吓了一跳，但此景让他露出含情脉脉的微笑：汉尼拔之前从未有幸看到这种表情。  
  
“那样的话，我很高兴托比亚斯死了。”汉尼拔宣布，心中清楚他正让阿尔法雄性的虚张声势扭曲他用来评估这一颇为意外的事件转折的视角。  
  
“以前卡罗尔心情不爽的时候也经常那么做。”威尔伤感地说，汉尼拔恼怒地揉了揉脸。  
  
威尔清醒过来，用一根手指稳稳地对准汉尼拔。  
  
“别沮丧，我们分手后，她试图剥了我的皮。倘若你把那种被压抑的愤怒水平带到你接下来的几次接触，咱们搞不好能终成眷属呢。”  
  
威尔放下玻璃杯，绕过料理台，握住汉尼拔的双手。  
  
“我喜欢你，我真的很喜欢你，但是如果你被自己的肠子勒死，咱们就没法拥有一段持久的关系了。”  
  
汉尼拔看着威尔，真正地看着他，他瞧见的是一双明亮的眼睛，平时萦绕的惨白一扫而空。  
  
“你说过还剩六个，”汉尼拔问道，他用一根拇指拂过威尔的手指。  
  
“六个，”威尔抬头朝他笑了笑。“尽量别死掉哦。你的陪伴可远远优于他们。”  
  
onawingandaswear发表于２０１３年０５月２７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１５年１０月２７日


End file.
